


Why Are We Here If Not To Love, and Be Loved...

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-09
Updated: 2001-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna opens her heart





	Why Are We Here If Not To Love, and Be Loved...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

All the usual disclaimers, WW belongs to Aaron Sorkin, ect.   
Feedback: Please, por favor, pleaz :)   
History: All the J/D history season's 1-2   
Subject: Donna opens her heart   
Note: I reitterate, I am usually not a J/D shipper but they are excellent   
subjects and I get no end of inspiration and creativity from them.   
Title: Why Are We Here If Not To Love, and Be Loved...

Donna opened the door to Josh's office, a beam of light piercing the darkness   
within.

Josh sat leaning over in his chair, head pillowed by his hands on the desk.

The soft sounds of his breathing came to her from across the room.

Her heart trembled at the sound, ears straining to hear it again and again,   
fearing still that it might stop.

She crept up beside him, careful not to make a sound.

She watched him as he slept; though only minutes had passed it seemed she   
could stay like this for an eternity.

His face had once been all fun and games, innocent boyhood hadn't ever left.

Now, though it remained boyish, a shadow had fallen across it, wrought by the   
evil of the world. Never to be the same, yet it was still the face she needed   
to see each day.

Oh, Josh...

Donna felt her heart ache with all the memories and feelings it held.

My Josh...

Why are we here, if not to love, and be loved? It is the essence of our   
humanity.

"I love you," she whispered, gently caressing his bent head.

Safe to open her heart, only now when he could not hear her tender words.

She closed the door softly, then opened it a crack.

She couldn't bear for him to wake up in darkness; as long as she had a breath   
in her body she would always bring him the light.

Donna went back to work.

The tiny beam of light fell across Josh's face.

His eyes slowly opened, and he whispered to the empty room,

"My Donna, I love you, too." 

  



End file.
